1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to woven air-core gauges and, more particularly, to an apparatus for weaving orthogonally positioned stator coils for air-core gauges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional air-core gauge with normal orthogonally positioned electro-magnetic stator coils wound about a non-metallic material bobbin, a problem exists in producing electro-magnetic fields of equal intensity in the orthogonally positioned stator coils. Within a central region of a bobbin, a magnetized rotor rotatably mounts in magnetic proximity to the stator coils and attaches to an indicator needle which moves angularly over a series of linear graduations on a dial face to indicate changing conditions.
With one coil closer to the rotor than the other, the radii are different. If both coils had an equal number of windings, the coil closest to the rotor would produce a higher field intensity than the other if energized by equivalent current signals.
Realizing the above conditions, efforts were made towards devising an air-core gauge which provides orthogonally positioned stator coils comprised of uniform coils perimeters. Departing from the normal approach of winding individual coils, the present invention features weaving windings of cross coils to produce woven orthogonally positioned coils such that equal radii of the coils result and the rotor mounts in equal magnetic proximity to the orthogonally positioned coils.